


Albus和Scorpius今天挨骂了吗？

by Jenny98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny98/pseuds/Jenny98





	Albus和Scorpius今天挨骂了吗？

【1】

“你们说，我拿你们怎么办？”Draco坐在沙发上，一手拿着叉子，一手拿着刀，耐心地切着面前盘子里刚烤好的面包，并不时叉起一块蘸蘸碟子里的黄油，一副从容不迫的样子。

当然了，表面上的。

Albus和Scorpius对视了一眼。爸爸没有对他们发怒，这是好事——

不，这绝不会是好事。因为他们清楚，如果Draco没有生气的话，他就会对他们无奈地笑笑，然后挥挥手让他们去干自己的事情。而现在，他们预感到，海面越是平静，随后到来的暴风雨就越猛烈。

Scorpius咽了口唾沫，看向了Draco：“一个月的零花钱？”

Draco继续优雅地、不紧不慢地吃着盘子里的面包。

Albus紧张地看了Scorpius一眼。

怎么办？

我也不知道。

“一个月加一个星期的零花钱？”Albus小心翼翼地说。

“看来你们还没有深刻认识到自己的错误。”Draco说着，又叉起了一块面包。

你快想想！爸爸想要什么！Albus攥着衣角，着急地看向Scorpius。

我想不出来啊！Scorpius也愁眉苦脸。

“行了。”Draco终于从他的面包上抬起头来。

Albus和Scorpius松了口气，但又马上绷直了身体，等待Draco对他们的最后判决。

“两个月的零花钱。”

“好的，爸爸。”两个人在心里哀叹他们下面两个月穷困潦倒的生活时，不禁松了口气。毕竟，只是没有零花钱——

“以后，白天所有给弟弟妹妹们换尿布的任务，都由你们承包。”

“好……好的，爸爸。”两个孩子点了点头。

“回去吧。好好反省。”

两个孩子对视了一眼。

“爸爸？”

“还有什么事？”

“我们只是想知道，我们……”Albus吞吞吐吐地说。

“能不能去……”Scorpius犹豫地看着Draco。

“去看看弟弟妹妹们？”

“只是去看看。”Albus赶紧补上了一句。

Draco放下了刀叉，眯起了眼睛。

这是个危险的信号。

“别以为我不知道你们在打什么主意。现在，立刻，回到你们的房间去。”

两个孩子从椅子上跳了起来，说了一声“爸爸再见”后就飞速地消失在了餐厅的门后。

Draco噗地吐出了一块烤焦的面包，皱了皱眉头。

真是两个闯祸精。

【2】

这件事要从很久很久以前——不，也不算很久，要从两个月前——开始说起。那时候，在一个古老的庄园里，有一片茂密的小树林。在这片茂密的小树林里，生活着一家幸福快乐的松鼠。在一棵树的树枝上，两只大松鼠正在追赶两只小松鼠，并发出吱吱的叫声。

对，这就是幸福快乐的松鼠一家四口。

等等，好像哪里有点不对。

让我们把时间倒回到一个小时之前。

“Albus，你真的觉得这配方没问题？”Scorpius看着坩埚里冒着泡泡的液体，额头上的碎发已经被汗水打湿。

“我不知道。”Albus皱着眉头，一副忧心忡忡的样子，“但我们只能试试了。”

Scorpius拧着眉头，把魔杖在坩埚里顺时针转了三圈，坩埚里的液体突然变成了黑色：“我总觉得George叔叔给我们的配方错了……”

这时，一个红色的影子突然从窗口窜了进来，落在了桌子上。

“Oh，Shit！”Albus瞪着突然出现在桌上的松鼠。而松鼠也瞪着Albus，吱吱地叫了一声。

“Albus，快把这只松鼠赶走！”Scorpius拿着魔杖的手有点抖。桌上除了坩埚，还有用剩的魔药材料。而这些材料离松鼠的落脚点不足半米。

“滚开！”Albus用手去捉那只松鼠，而那只松鼠蹭地逃开了，落在了那堆魔药材料上。他们现在没有办法施魔咒，唯一的办法就是把松鼠赶到远离坩埚和材料的地方去。

松鼠和Albus大眼瞪小眼，Scorpius死死瞪着坩埚，头上直冒汗。

Albus正要爆粗口，却听见了一个声音——

“Scorpius，Albus！”

“糟了，爹地回来了！”

“你把桌上的材料收起来！”

“那坩埚呢？坩埚也要收起来。”

“再差一步就要好了——”

“Albus！Scorpius！”

“完了，爸爸也回来了！”

Scorpius最后搅了一下坩埚，坩埚里的液体变成了深绿色。Albus拿来垃圾桶把桌上剩余的材料扫进去。正当Scorpius拿过一边的一个空瓶子，正要拿起坩埚把魔药倒进这个瓶子里时，那只松鼠突然跳了起来，撞了一下坩埚，一些还没扫进垃圾桶的材料也被甩进了坩埚里，坩埚立刻又冒起了泡泡。

“F*ck you！”Scorpius终于爆了粗口。而那只松鼠则抖了抖自己的尾巴，跳到了地上。

“Albus，Scorpius，你们在哪里？”Harry的声音越来越近。

“Albus——”

“什么？”

“我觉得，我们要——完蛋了。”

就在这时，Harry打开了房门。看到两个孩子时，他的脸上浮现出一个大大的笑容。

“Draco，他们在这里！Scor，Al，你们的行李收拾完了吗？”

“爹地——”

“——先别叫爸爸——”

Scorpius手中的坩埚发出了咕噜一声，一串紫色的泡泡冒了出来，并且越来越大。

Harry皱了皱眉，向两个孩子走了过去：“你们动了爸爸的坩埚？他不会高兴的。”

“Albus，Scorpius，你们——”Draco出现在了门口。

Albus和Scorpius深吸了一口气，仿佛两个即将跃入水池的跳水运动员。

“你们动了我的坩埚，以及——魔药材料？”Draco阴沉地说。

他朝Albus和Scorpius走了过去。两个孩子低下了头。

“咕噜。”坩埚叫了一声，紫色的泡泡变得越来越大，就像一张张饥饿的、急需食物的野兽的嘴。

Draco举起了魔杖：“清理——”

接下来的一秒，是Albus和Scorpius的人生中到那时为止最漫长的一秒，漫长到在此后的数十年中，每当他们回想起这一秒，都不得不感慨，一秒可以改变六个人，十个人，不，无数个人的命运。如果有人在数十年后穿越回来，阻止这一秒内发生的一切的发生，那将有几十个人从地球上消失。

好像扯远了。

不管怎么说，这一秒无论是对于小Malfoy和小Potter来说，还是对于大Malfoy和大Potter来说，还是对于当时那些在浩渺的宇宙中孤独地游荡的Malfoy和Potter的灵魂来说，都是伟大而意义非凡的一秒，伟大到足以载入Malfoy家族和Potter家族——不，是巫师界——的历史。

在那一秒，饥饿的坩埚终于因为房间里四个人中没有一个人记得给它投喂食物而愤怒地爆炸了。Harry扑了过去，想要把两个孩子挡在身后。Draco念出的魔咒没能拯救坩埚，而是弹到了桌子上。他正要念一个盔甲护身，魔杖却已经脱手飞了出去。一个红色的影子窜上了窗台，摆动着尾巴向窗外跃去。

Scorpius用手护住了脑袋，祈祷自己能活到明天。而Albus则扑向了罪魁祸手——那只潇洒而去的松鼠。只要再往前一点，他就能抓住它那讨厌的、耀武扬威的尾巴了。

【3】

Albus从未感到自己的身体如此轻盈过。他高高地跃起，飞上窗台，向大地跃去。他感觉自己就像一个姿势优美的跳水运动员，在空中优雅地坠落。

坠落。

Albus落在了一根黑色的树枝上，树枝震颤了一下，但并没有折断。Albus静止了几秒，盯着前方逃窜的红色身影。

他突然发现，那只松鼠此刻看起来竟非同一般的高大。

而楼上的房间里，Harry正拼命咳嗽着，一些魔药溅到了他的嘴里，一股古怪的味道在他嘴里漫延开来。他觉得自己的眼镜在变大，大到逐渐从他的鼻梁上脱落下来，他伸手去够，手却够不到。而他的视线里，出现了一对爪子。

Scorpius保持着抱头的姿势。他感觉到那些恶心的液体溅到了自己的身上，但他没有睁眼。奇怪的是，他发现自己的手逐渐不能抱住自己的头。它们变得越来越短，越来越短，直到它们只够盖到自己的眼睛。

Draco的脑子里闪过了一千种教训这两个熊孩子的办法，以至于他都没来得及顾及自己被魔药毁坏的西装。他睁开眼，想要捡起魔杖收拾这残局，却因为眼前的景象呆成了雕像。

他视线里的一切都变成了黑白的。一只松鼠正趴在一堆衣服上，费力地向远处的眼镜伸着爪子。另一堆衣服上一只小一些的松鼠正用爪子捂着眼睛。而Draco把自己的双手——不，是双爪——举到眼前看了看。

【4】

现在让我们回到之前提到的那一幕——两只大松鼠正在树上追赶着两只小一些的松鼠。这件事的结局就是，两只大松鼠两爪提着两只小松鼠，落到了地面上。

四只松鼠面面相觑。

“吱。”Harry叫了一声。

“吱。”Draco也叫了一声。

Albus和Scorpius对视了一眼，决定保持沉默，虽然这个时候沉默和不沉默好像也没有什么明显的区别。

Harry意识到，他们现在根本无法用语言交流。因为他们既无法表达自己的意思，也听不懂对方在说什么。刚才他看到Albus跳了下去，出于对Albus的担心，他们三个也跳到了树上，因此还没来得及考虑语言障碍的问题。然而，现在这个问题浮出水面，让Harry头疼不已。

Harry陷入了沉思。几秒以后，其他三个人，不，其他三只松鼠就看到了这样一幕——Harry在几秒的静止后，急速地用爪子刨着地，揪掉上面的杂草。

“吱？”Draco瞪着眼睛看着Harry奇怪的举动，心中大叫不好了。难道这疤头不仅身体变成了松鼠，还失去了人的心智？Draco伸出爪子拽了拽Harry蓬松的尾巴。Harry转过身来，狠狠瞪了Draco一眼，用爪子拍了拍Draco的脑袋，指了指那块已经已经被揪秃了一点的草地。Draco还没来得及为这块草坪哀叹。Harry就又揪了揪Draco头顶的毛。为了拯救自己本来就不多的头发，Draco只好硬着头皮跟Harry 一起揪地上的草。这真是太愚蠢了。Draco在心里默念道。

Albus和Scorpius为了逃过Harry的一爪子，动作比Draco更快。所以，现在Malfoy的一块草坪上就出现了这样的一幕——四只松鼠用爪子揪地上的草。

终于，一小块草坪上的草被拔光了，露出了下面的泥土。Harry满意地看了看他们的杰作，拍了两下爪子，算是鼓个掌。他看了看旁边耷拉着尾巴的三只松鼠，伸出爪子在泥土上费劲地写道：那是什么魔药？

Albus和Scorpius对视了两眼。这样的情景对他们来说是如此熟悉。同样的人员，同样的阵容，同样的——

好像有点不一样。

他们这次好像真的玩大了。

【5】

Albus和Scorpius呆呆地看着前面扭成一团的Harry和Draco。虽然他们的爸爸和爹地也不是第一次打起来了，但这样吃身肉搏绝对还是第一次，至少是Albus和Scorpius亲眼所见的第一次。

那是什么引起了这次恶性斗殴事件？

是Hermione Granger Weasley。

远在魔法部上班的Hermione打了个喷嚏。

两分钟前，Scorpius费力地用爪子在地上写下一串文字，其艰难程度让他在心里发誓，如果他能重新用一双人的手写字，无论要写多长的论文他都会感谢梅林。

总之，Scorpius费力地向Harry和Draco解释了他和Albus试图熬制恶作剧魔药却因为一只松鼠的干扰而失败的事情。Draco想让Scorpius说出魔药配方，Harry却摇了摇头，写道：

我们不能熬制魔药，不能使用魔杖。

Draco看了看Harry写的字，在地上画了个问号。

Harry在地上画了一个名字。

Hermione。

Draco瞪着那个名字，像抽搐了一样疯狂地摇起了头。

Merlin，他绝不能让两个Weasley 知道他变成了一只松鼠。他甚至都可以想象Hermione嘲笑他的样子了。还有Ron Weasley——

不不不！Draco想到Ron兴奋地盯着他看，戏弄他的场景，他就不寒而栗。不行不行，不能让他们知道……

啪！Harry一爪子拍上了Draco抖个不停的脑袋。

这是唯一的办法，Malfoy！他在地上写道。

不行！Draco也写道。

为什么？

就是不行！

于是就出现了刚才那一幕——Albus和Scorpius看着Draco和Harry扭成一团，面面相觑。

要不要分开他们？

他们真的在打架吗？

是真的打架吧？

那去分开他们吧？

两只小松鼠觉得自己身上的毛有一点抖。这绝不是因为刚刚树林里刮过的一阵风。

【5】

Harry和Draco坐在地上，感觉自己的心跳还没有因为刚才的剧烈运动而平静下来。当然，如果打架能算一种剧烈运动的话。

太丢脸了，我竟然在儿子面前打架。Draco气呼呼地想着，拒绝看向Harry 的方向。Draco毫不犹豫地将自己父亲尊严的丢失归咎于Harry最开始挠他的一爪子。一言不合就动手！还跟当年在学校的时候似的！哪里有点父亲的样子！

Harry也是气得不轻。这个死要面子的死白鼬！不就是告诉Ron和Hermione吗？连他变白鼬的样子都见过了，还怕见他的松鼠形态吗？那他想怎么样？他又说不出别的办法！

Albus和Scorpius看看Harry，又看看Draco。刚才他们还不容易才拉开了两只松鼠，也累得够呛。但是比起累来说，另一个问题更加严重。

四只松鼠不约而同地发现，他们饿了。

【6】

我不会吃这个的！Draco不屑地看着啃着嫩松塔的Harry和Albus，狠狠地用爪子挠了一下树枝。

Harry砸砸嘴，瞥了Draco一眼。随你便。

Albus狼吞虎咽地吃着捧在手里的松塔，发出啃咬的嘎吱嘎吱声。其实他一开始也是拒绝的，但他实在是太饿了，所以就摘来一个松塔啃着试试。所幸他发现变成松鼠后他的味觉也变了，松塔吃起来感觉不算太坏。

还是命要紧。不管你要面对的是三个Dursley，一个Voldemort还是七个Voldemort，你都不能让自己饿着。这是Harry在十多年的童年中，十七岁那年的流亡生活中和后来的傲罗工作中深刻认识到的。而小Potter也很快就认识到了这一点。然而，两个Malfoy显然还没有认识到食物对自己的重要性。

Scorpius看着Harry吃得津津有味的样子，咽了口唾沫。说实话，他也很饿了，刚才拉开Harry和Draco也花了他不少的力气，现在只觉得饥肠辘辘，急需食物来填饱自己的肚子。但他看着那松塔，觉得自己实在没有想吃那个东西的欲望。

吃不是，不吃也不是，Scorpius停在了人生——不，鼠生——的十字路口。

而Draco一边坚定地和那两只饥不择食的松鼠划清界限，一边苦苦思考着变回去的办法。

也许他可以回到那个已经惨不忍睹的屋子里，拿起魔杖对自己试几个咒语。他相信自己即使变成了松鼠依然是可以使用魔杖的。绝对不会像Harry说的那样。当然，前提是他能够用现在的这双手——不，是爪子——抓住那根现在对他来说过长的魔杖。如果起作用的话，他的计划就能成功了。如果不起作用——

不行！他是决不会向两个Weasley求助的！

咕噜。

Draco的肚子叫了一下，打断了他关于拯救这一家松鼠的计划的伟大设想。他转了一下脑袋，发现Harry已经把他的松塔啃完了，正翘着尾巴扒在树枝上休息呢。Albus的松塔也快啃完了。而Scorpius……

Scorpius，你还记得自己姓Malfoy吗？你竟然加入了两个Potter可耻的、卑劣的啃松塔的勾当！

“吱。”Scorpius似乎是感受到了Draco的视线，从松塔上抬起了头。

行吧行吧。你姓Potter得了。

咕噜。

Draco恼怒地看着两只啃着松塔的小松鼠。旁边的那只大松鼠斜过头来，懒洋洋的看着他。

看什么看，不就是你啃了个松塔吗？

咕噜。

Draco觉得他一辈子也不会原谅自己。

因为他也加入了可耻、卑劣的啃松塔行动中。

F*ck！Potter他在笑我！我看到了！

Harry抖了抖自己的尾巴，对着Draco砸了砸嘴。

Malfoy，你不还是从了嘛。

【7】

天色渐暗，快到睡觉的时间了。这个时候，Draco才突然想起来，他们晚上是要睡觉的。而很显然，今晚Draco是无法在那张他和Harry的大床上度过了。因为在这之前，Draco已经尝试过了他的伟大计划并很快失败。

他们没有窝，树林里的几个树洞也被其他松鼠占据了。

Draco愤怒地瞪着一只窝在树洞里的松鼠，想把它从树洞里赶出来。

这是我家的庄园！凭什么让你占着这个树洞！

而结果是，Draco很快就垂头丧气地回来了，尾巴拖在地上。Harry好笑地跑过来，看看Draco被挠伤了没有。Draco愤愤地跳起来，拍开了Harry的爪子。

太丢脸了。松鼠打主人，真是反了！

Draco伸出爪子，在地上写：在哪里睡觉？

Harry指了指树。

没有树洞了！Draco愤怒地写道。

Harry砸砸嘴，抖着尾巴走开了。

“吱！”Draco大声地对着Harry的背影喊道。

Potter你什么意思？你就这么走了？

对于睡觉的问题Harry倒是不在意，很快就爬上了一根粗壮的树枝，趴在了上面，对着Draco“吱”了一声。

Draco气呼呼地别过脸去。

不过比起睡觉，Draco面临着一个更为紧迫的问题。毕竟白天吃进去的那些松塔可不是会凭空消失的。

Draco发现自己急需排泄。

但是去哪里解决便成了一个难题。

在几次试图溜进庄园的厕所失败并在门上撞得头晕眼花后，Draco只能灰溜溜地回到了草地上。

完事之后，Draco做贼一样地用枯叶掩盖住了自己的作案痕迹，祈祷永远没有人知道这件事：Draco Malfoy竟然在自家庄园里随地大小便！

其实被两个Weasley取笑也不是那么糟糕的事情，只要让他变回巫师就好。Draco哆嗦地想。

这时，一只松鼠叫了一声，从Draco旁边潇洒窜过，似乎在提醒Draco刚才的一切都被它看在了眼里。

F*ck！等我变回了巫师，我一定要把你炖了！我发誓！

可惜那时天已经黑了，Draco并没有记住那只松鼠的样子。

【8】

Albus在树枝上醒来，打了个哈欠，发现原本躺着其他三只松鼠的树枝上已经空空如也。

“吱？”爸爸、爹地和Scorpius呢？

Albus从树上溜了下来，寻找着松鼠叫的吱吱声。很快，他在草地上看见了一对扭在一起的松鼠，是爸爸和爹地！

为什么他们又在干架？难道又是因为找Hermione阿姨的事情吗？

Albus想要过去劝架，却被一只从旁边伸过来的爪子按住了。他转过身，看到了Scorpius。Scorpius摇了摇头，拽着Albus往反方向跑。Albus晕头晕脑地跟着Scorpius在草地上狂奔，直到再也看不到两只大松鼠的影子。

为什么不去拉住他们？Albus在地上写道。

Scorpius疯狂地摇了摇头。要不是他的脸有毛覆盖着，他现在一定已经满脸通红了。

Albus在地上画了一个大大的问号。

他们没在打架。Scorpius写道。

Albus狐疑地盯着Scorpius，Scorpius却不自然地撇开了视线。

Albus好像明白了什么。

他也觉得自己的脸有点热。

【9】

Draco看着对自己爱理不理的猫头鹰，气得想跳脚。

你还记得你是谁养的吗？就因为我变成松鼠了你就不给我送信了？

Draco发誓，他才不想请Weasley夫妇帮忙。他这么做完全是为了安抚前一天因为被他做得太疼而生气的Harry。为此一家四口从树上跑进了房间里，费了九牛二虎之力翻出羊皮纸，拧开墨水瓶（Draco发誓他的爪子都要差点拧脱臼了）。Harry用爪子蘸了墨水写下了“Help，Harry”。但是，这只猫头鹰居然拒绝给他们送信！这也就意味着，他们这一番的折腾都白费了。不仅如此，Harry还被这只猫头鹰啄了一下。

此刻，猫头鹰正和Harry大眼瞪小眼。任Harry怎么气呼呼地跳上跳下，猫头鹰就是不愿妥协。

Harry终于绝望地认识到，他们只能继续作为松鼠的生活，直到他们失踪的事情被人发现。

Draco看着垂头丧气的Harry，小心翼翼地伸出爪子捋了捋他背上的毛。原本他和Harry休了十天的假，想带Albus和Scorpius出去走走。但现在看来，他们的假期很可能就要作为松鼠度过了。

【10】

“Ron，我总有种不好的预感。”

“为什么，Hermione？”

“Harry去瑞士度假后就没回过我的信。”

“怕是他和Malfoy玩得太高兴了，都忘了给你回信了。”

“他才不是你，Ronald。”Hermione拍了下Ron的脑袋，“他不会因为这个就忘记给我回信的。”

“现在已经不是战争年代了，Mione，别这么紧张。再说了，英国到瑞士的距离也不近。也许他已经给你回了信，只不过猫头鹰还没送到罢了。”

“好吧。”Hermione叹了口气，“希望他们一切都好。”

【11】

“吱？”Harry砸了砸嘴，不解地看着旁边三只松鼠。他们三个早就吃完了这一顿的食物，正看着Harry发呆。

Draco和两个孩子面面相觑。

这到底是Harry吃的第几个松塔了？

【12】

Draco在第一百零一次想要告诉Harry他胖了应该少吃点后欲言又止。

Draco的心里很苦。

Harry不仅食量大增，而且还不愿意搭理自己，更是拒绝Draco再碰自己。

这时，如果有人来到Malfoy，庄园的树林里，也许就会看到一只红色的手掌合在胸前的松鼠，那模样活像个虔诚的教徒。

我不管你是Hermione Weasley还是Ron Weasley还是谁，让我变回巫师吧。

【13】

“Harry没有来上班？”

“是的，Potter先生今天没有来傲罗司。”

【14】

Hermione看着面前一片狼籍的房间，心跳几乎在一瞬间停滞。

Ron也目瞪口呆。

【15】

“吱！”啃着松塔的Harry突然跳了起来，指了指楼上的窗户，连松塔飞出去好远都顾不上了。

Draco顺着Harry指的方向看去，看到了窗口的两个人影。

几个松鼠用飞一般的速度爬上树，向离窗口最近的树枝跑去。Harry落在了最后面。

Harry发现他好像跑不动了。

他是不是胖了？

Harry感觉自己的肚子动了一下。

【16】

“墨水瓶被打开了，桌子上还有一个……某种动物的爪印。”Hermione盯着桌子上的痕迹，说道。她正在逼迫自己相信，Harry他们没有出事。

而一边说服自己Harry不会出事，一边想着假如Harry死了自己该如何安慰Hermione的Ron突然被一个从窗口飞进来的物体砸中了。

“Oh，Shit！”Ron大叫着，刚要拔出魔杖给Draco来一个速速禁锢，就被紧随其后的Albus和Scorpius砸中了。

三只松鼠噌噌噌地爬上了桌面，奔向了墨水瓶。

“速速禁锢。”Ron将魔杖对准了Albus，但Albus灵巧地躲开了，咒语弹到了墙上。

Draco快速地将爪子伸进了墨水瓶

“速速禁锢。”Ron的咒语终于打中了Albus。他立刻被无形的绳索束缚住了。Scorpius见状，从桌上跳起来，向Ron扑了过去，跳到了他拿魔杖的那只手上。

“该死的松鼠！”Ron甩着手，想把Scorpius甩下去，“滚开！”

“安静，Rpn！”Hermione突然叫道。此时的Ron已经用另一只手把Scorpius从他的胳膊上拽了下来，并给他施了一个石化咒。

Ron向Hermione看去，只见她正专注地盯着那只没有中咒的松鼠。而那只松鼠，正趴在桌子上，不知在做些什么。

Ron走近一些，终于看到了松鼠被墨水染黑的爪子和桌上一行歪歪扭扭的字：

Help us！

“吱。”窗口突然传来了一个声音。Ron和Hermione循声望去。

窗口蹲着一只松鼠。

Hermione示意Ron看好那只松鼠，自己则走到窗台边，小心地伸出手，让那只松鼠爬上了她的手掌。

当那个毛茸茸的小东西趴在Hermione的手掌里的时候，Hermione突然惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“Merlin啊……”

“怎么了，Hermione？”

“它怀孕了，Ron！”

原本凶巴巴地瞪着Ron的Draco突然呆住了，似乎和Scorpius一样中了石化咒。

【17】

被Moody当众变成白鼬是Draco Malfoy一生中最令他羞耻的事情之一。

但这远远比不上他在两个儿子和两个Weasley面前从一只松鼠变成一个——一个一丝不挂的人。

“该死的，Weaaley！把你们的脸转过去！”

“该死的，Malfoy！这里没有人想看到你的裸体！谁知道你竟然会不穿衣服！”

“吱！”桌子上的Harry叫了一声，提醒着两个人自己的存在。结婚后他已经强行要求Draco和Ron互称教名，两个人在起初的反对后只能勉强地同意了。但一旦到了这种时候，Harry定下的规矩就被轻松忽略了。

Draco飞速地穿上了自己的衣服，拿起了自己的魔杖。

“谢谢你们。这两个小麻烦就交给我好了，不劳你们费心了。”Draco瞪了瞪桌子上两只小松鼠。Albus和Scorpius以肉眼可见的幅度抖了一下。

【18】

“六个。”Hermione收起了魔杖，又摸了摸Harry毛茸茸的肚子，感受上面移动的硬块，“Harry的肚子里有六个胎儿。”

Draco的喉结滚动了一下，发出了一声奇怪的声音。

“六个？”他终于艰难地找回了自己的声音。

“是的。不要觉得奇怪，Draco。松鼠每胎会生下4～6个幼崽。看样子，你们在造小松鼠的时候完全不知道这个。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”Ron突然发出了一阵怪笑，“你再也不能嘲笑Weasley家生得多了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“闭嘴！看在Merlin的份上，你能不能找个别的地方呆着去？无声无息！Wea——Hermione。现在的问题是，Harry该怎么办？”

“他的肚子里有六个孩子，所以我们不能冒险地让他恢复人身。人类的身体根本无法承受六个胎儿。我觉得，得先问问Harry的想法。”Hermione抚摸着Harry毛茸茸的背部，顺手摸了摸他蓬松的尾巴，“和他单独聊聊吧。”

于是。几分钟后，Draco便一个人和坐在他大腿上的Harry对视着。他伸出一只手顺着Harry身上的毛。

“刚才我们的话你也听到了，Harry。我只是想问你，你想留下他们吗？”

Harry点了点头。

“你真的考虑好了？哪怕过程会很艰辛，很复杂……”

Harry点了点他毛茸茸的脑袋。

“好吧……”Draco摸了摸Harry的脑袋，“那就听你的。”

【19】

“你确定你真的要把Harry带给……宠物医生？”Draco面色阴沉地看着Hermione抱着Harry走进了那家宠物诊所。

“如果你有更好的建议，那就告诉我。”

Draco无言以对，只能跟着Hermione进了这家不大的宠物诊所。

“你好，Smith先生。我们的情况非常特殊。”Hermione轻轻把Harry抱上了桌子，“这是我们的朋友。他是一个巫师，因为一起魔药事故变成了现在这个样子。而且……他还怀孕了，六个宝宝。”

“宝宝们很健康。”Smith先生用几个魔咒给Harry做了检测后说道，“不过，容我冒昧地问一句。这些孩子的另一个父亲是一只真正的松鼠吗？”

“不不不！”Draco立即打断了医生恐怖的幻想，“是我！我当时也中了魔咒变成了松鼠。”

“原来是这样。”Smith说着，瞟了Draco一眼。Draco感觉自己哆嗦了一下。因为在Smith的眼神中，他仿佛看见了对自己屈服于肉欲的罪恶灵魂的拷问。

“如果你们想留住孩子。那我给你们的建议是，让他暂时保持这个样子，千万不要让他变回人身。因为那样造成的后果是我们都无法掌控的。”

“好的。”Draco连忙点头，“那还有什么要注意的？”

“现在是怀孕早期，每天都要运动，切忌过于肥胖。8天以后逐渐减少运动，避免过于激烈的运动和摔倒。还要注意补充维生素和矿物质……”

【20】

Harry蜷缩在Draco给他在做的窝里，旁边放着Draco给他摘来的新鲜的嫩松塔。他的肚子越来越大了，这让他不太愿意跑动，只想呆在窝里睡觉。但Draco总是会摸他的肚子，挠他的尾巴，总之就是想尽一切办法把他从窝里赶出来。

“你必须要保持适量的运动，Harry。”在第一百零一次把Harry行窝里赶出来后，Draco说道，“看看你现在的样子。我还没有见过这么胖的松鼠！”

听到了Draco的话，Harry愤愤地瞪大了眼睛，发出了一声不满的“吱”，还伸出爪子挠了Draco一下。

死白鼬！我这肚子里可都是你的崽子！现在还敢嫌我胖！

Harry挺着圆滚滚的肚子气呼呼地跑了。溜出了他和Draco的卧室。

“嘿，你慢点！”Draco跟着Harry跑了出来，看到了停在楼梯前的Harry，“别乱跑，Harry！你现在不能下楼梯！我不是说你胖，你别生气了好不好？”

Draco伸出手想顺顺Harry的毛，但Harry似乎已经决定不再理他了，转过身，朝另一个方向跑过去了，还不停地甩着自己身后的尾巴。Draco便跟在他后面，小心翼翼地，不让Harry出任何意外。

等Draco终于把跑累了的Harry捉到自己怀里的时候，Harry依然扭着头不肯看他。Draco捋了捋Harry光滑的毛发，又挠了挠他的脑袋。

“Harry。我们还没想好给我们的宝宝起什么名字呢。”Draco轻轻摸了摸Harry圆圆的肚子，小声说道。

【21】

“所以，你们的恶作剧魔药因为一只松鼠的捣乱失败了，还把你们全家都变成了松鼠？”Rose说着，不由自主地发出了一阵笑。

“是的。”Albus沮丧地说，“而且我们还搞大了爹地的肚子。爸爸为了方便照顾爹地，就把我们赶了过来。”

“什么？”Hugo瞪大了眼睛。

“不，Albus。不是我们搞大了爹地的肚子！是爸爸！”Scorpius拍了Albus一下。

“哦，是爸爸。”Albus因为自己的口误尴尬地咳了一声，“总之，这归根结底都是我们造成的，不是吗？Scor，我几乎都可以想象弟弟妹妹们出生了以后我们要面对什么了。”

“现在说这些也没有用。”Scor将自己陷进了柔软的沙发里，“至少我们现在还是安全的。”

“那么，做松鼠的感觉怎么样？”Hugo好奇地问。

“其实也不算太糟。不过我可不想再体验一次了。”Albus说。

“而且Ron叔叔下手可真够狠的。”Scorpius心有余悸地摸了摸自己的脑袋，“他当时差点把我摔成脑震荡。”

“那你可真够惨的。”Hugo同情地说。

“Scor，”Rose突然眼睛一亮，“那你们的弟弟妹妹们出生的时候也是小松鼠喽？”

“是啊。”

“那一定很可爱！”Rose兴奋地说，“那你们是不是可以去摸摸他们呀？”

这个危险的提议让Albus和Scorpius心里迸出了兴奋的火花。但他们随即想到了Draco阴沉的脸色，不禁面面相觑。

【22】

Draco不可置信地看着那六个浑身通红的小东西。他们看起来真小，真脆弱，比Albus和Scorpius刚出生的时候脆弱得多。他们身上光秃秃的，没有毛发，也没有听觉和视力。这些小东西本能地寻找他们的食物——浅碟子里的牛奶。房间里安静极了，只剩下这些小东西吮吸牛奶的声音。

旁边的大松鼠疲倦地躺着，眼睛闭着，像是睡着了。Draco轻轻把手放在了他已经瘪下去的腹部上。Harry睁开了眼睛，亮亮的眼睛看向了Draco，发出了一声懒洋洋的“吱”。

“辛苦你了。”Draco俯身凑在Harry脑袋边说，“虽然你作为松鼠的样子也很可爱，但我还是希望你早点恢复人的样子。”

“我真的很想念你的声音，Harry。”

Harry翻过了身子背对着Draco，一双爪子捂住了自己的眼睛。

害羞了。

Draco笑了。

【24】

“这是我这几个月来第一次作为人出现在这里。”Harry推着婴儿车，微笑着四处张望着。被魔法拓宽的粉色小车里坐着三个女婴。其中一个叫Lily的绿眼睛的小家伙正好奇地看着四周，发出咯咯的笑声。

“感谢Merlin我们不用再作为松鼠出现在这里，”Draco推着一辆蓝色的婴儿车，车里坐着三个男婴，“至少——小心！”

叫Leo的灰眼睛小家伙原本在沉睡，却突然被Draco一嗓子吓醒了，大哭了起来。听到Leo的哭声，其他几个孩子也哇地哭了起来。

“什么？”Harry警觉地拔出魔杖，看了看四周，在没有发现异常后疑惑地看向Draco，“怎么了？你把孩子都吓哭了。”

“地上有松鼠屎。你差点踩到了。”

“不就是松鼠屎吗。”Harry松了口气，收起了魔杖，“你把我吓了一跳，还以为有什么东西呢。”

“我早就说这里有松鼠屎！你不听，非要带孩子来散步。”

“松鼠屎怎么了？它又没有毒。万一踩到了，施个清洁咒就是了。”Harry奇怪地说，“怎么，难道Malfoy少爷连这个也怕？”

“没有，当然没有。”Draco生硬地说。他才不会告诉Harry他现在看到庄园里的松鼠屎都会觉得那是自己拉的。

“那就赶快哄哄孩子吧。”Harry走到婴儿车前，抱起一个孩子，轻轻拍着。

等两个人把六个小家伙都哄好了，已经过去了十几分钟。哭累了的小家伙们都睡着了，只有Virginia还睁着眼睛。Harry出了一身汗，感觉自己像刚和一条龙搏斗过。

“下次别再大呼小叫了，Draco。你要把孩子们吓坏了。”

“我那是本能的反应。”Draco擦了擦额头的汗。他的衬衫也被汗水浸湿了，“只有你能够做到这么迟钝。”

“迟钝？你说我——”

突然，Harry停住了。因为一只松鼠跑到了婴儿车旁边，好奇地打量着婴儿车里的三个小家伙。Virginia好奇地和松鼠对视着。突然，Virginia咯咯笑了起来。这似乎吓到了这只松鼠。它“吱”地叫了一声，噌噌噌地跑远了。

“Draco，那只松鼠可真像你。”

“闭嘴。”Draco推着婴儿车往前走去。

Harry看着爬上Draco脸颊地红晕，不由自主地笑了起来。

【25】

Albus看着六张婴儿床里哇哇大哭的六个婴儿，对Scorpius说：“所以，我们应该开始了。”

“你说得对。”Scorpius不情愿地说道。他撸起了袖子，一副要和恶龙搏斗的架势。

Albus屏住了呼吸，扯下了James的纸尿裤，把沾满了粪便的纸尿裤扔在了地上。James感觉屁股一凉，哭得更大声了。

“别哭了。该哭的人应该是我才对！”Albus因憋不住而气而呼吸了一下。但他很快就为自己的这个举动后悔了。

“哦，该死！”Albus怪叫了一声，拿过放在一边的毛巾，擦起了James的屁股。

“Albus，你的表情真难看。”

“很快这就是你的表情了，Scorpius。别看我了，你怎么还不开始？”Albus恶声恶气地说。

“我这就开始。”Scorpius说着，战战兢兢地看着号啕大哭的Leo。Albus给James换纸尿裤的恐怖画面更让他感觉到眼前的任务艰巨无比。

“来吧，我不怕你！”Scorpius瞪了Leo一眼，深吸一口气，开始脱Leo的纸尿裤。

【26】

十一年后。

“James，扶好你的猫头鹰笼子，它快要倒下来了。”Albus对走在前面的黑发小男孩说。

“它不会倒的。”James Potter不满地嘟囔着，“你也不看看Sirius的笼子。他的笼子才要倒了呢。”

“它不会的，James。我已经对它施过固定的咒语了。”Sirius Potter骄傲地对James扬了扬下巴。

“我真不知道为什么你们都要买猫头鹰。”Leo Malfoy眯起了他灰色的眼睛，“我的雪鸮比它们漂亮多了。”

“因为不是所有人都像你一样只注重外表。”James回敬道，“我的猫头鹰飞得比你的雪鸮快多了。”

“注意看路，你们三个。”Scorpius头疼地警告道，努力无视周围的麻瓜们对这推着六辆推车的一家十口投来的好奇的目光，“Sirius，这已经是你第三次差点把你的手推车撞到麻瓜身上了。”

“只是‘差一点’。”Sirius不满地说，“Scorpius，你简直比爹地还大惊小怪。对了，你什么时候和Rose结婚？我们的小侄子或者小侄女什么时候出生？”

Sorpius没想到自己教育弟弟不成反被弟弟催婚，只能悻悻地撩了撩额前的碎发。什么时候这几个小东西都变得这么毒舌了？自己当初上一年级的时候可没这样吧？

“我警告你们，”Scorpius低沉地说，“你们小时候的尿布几乎都是我和Albus换的。”

“那又怎样？”Leo不屑地说，“你们不也骗了我们不少的零花钱吗？”

“认输吧，Scor。”Albus对Scorpius摇了摇头，抓了抓自己乱糟糟的黑发，“你是吵不过他们的。”

在男孩子们后面，Lily Potter、Olivia Malfoy和Virginia Malfoy正并排走在她们的爸爸和爹地前面。

“我们终于要去Hogwarts了。”Lily甩了甩自己深红色的头发，绿色的眼睛闪闪发光，“我都已经等不及了。”

“我也是。”Virginia Malfoy说着，她卷曲的深褐色的长发扎成了一个马尾辫，“可惜一年级新生不能参加Quidditch选拔。只有当年的爹地是个例外。”

“我可不喜欢这么暴力的运动。我宁愿多花一点时间呆在图书馆里。只有傻瓜才会浪费Hogwarts的藏书资源。”Olivia Malfoy扬了扬眉毛。她比其他两个女孩都高一些，留着一头过肩的黑色长发，灰色的眼睛中透露出高傲。

“我当年可真没想过自己在毕业了将近30年后还要来这里送孩子。”Harry看着自己前面浩浩荡荡的队伍，感慨道。

“毕竟活下来的男孩总是会创造奇迹，不是吗。”

“这次创造奇迹的可不是我，是Scor和Al。”

“也可以这么说，这两个闯祸精。”

“不过这些年他们可帮我们省了不少力气。”

“也挨了不少骂。”

转眼间，他们已经到了9站台和10站台间的那堵墙前。

“Sisius，你第一个。”Albus站在旁边，对Sirius做了个手势。

六个孩子们一个个兴奋地冲过了那堵魔法墙，来到那个曾经送别了他们的两个哥哥、两个爸爸和无数巫师的站台上。他们和父亲们、哥哥们拥抱着，不耐烦地回应着他们的叮嘱。

“说实话。他们这一走，我说不定会想他们呢。”看着弟弟妹妹们上了车，Scorpius感慨道。

“你这语气简直像个老父亲，Scor。”

“别这么说我，Al。你一会儿可别哭鼻子。”

冒着蒸汽的红色列车在鸣笛声中缓缓开动。站台上的人挥手和孩子们道别。Malfoy和Potter家的六个孩子也扒着窗户，向他们挥着手。

“他们看起来真像六只小松鼠。”Draco对Harry耳语道。

“我还以为你不想再提那段时间的事情了。”

“其实那没什么。说实话，Harry，你变成松鼠的样子真的挺可爱。”

“彼此彼此。”

火车渐渐驶出他们的视线。而车上的孩子，将和他们的父辈们当年一样，迎接一段崭新的岁月和一段永不褪色的青春年华。

【全文完】


End file.
